


Variation 1

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Humanized Pikachu Variations [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, Pikachu turns human briefly, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and is a girl, commission, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: In which Ash's Pikachu is turned into a human girl.





	Variation 1

The first thing that strikes Ash about his newly-human Pikachu is that she's a girl. His best friend and closest companion has been a lot of things to him, but he's never once thought of her as a girl. But considering the fact that she has no clothes on, there's little room for debate on her anatomy. Other than the obvious, she has tanned skin and blonde hair that is almost yellow, and she's small, reaching only his chest at full height. She still has her ears and tail, and her bright red cheeks, however.

She’s so immediately excited to see him that she tackles him to the ground, hugging him close and ignoring his cry of surprise. Having a body like that so close to him is odd, but he tries to treat this as any normal time with his beloved friend. Little does he know, she’s trying to take advantage of her more human form to gain his interest, and when the group resumes their journey, she frolics about with no concern for her lack of clothing.

From time to time, she likes to bend over to try to give Ash a nice look at her girlhood, hoping that this will entice him a little more. When night rolls around and he allows her to sleep in his tent with him even in this form, she’s certain that her efforts must have paid off.

But then he gives her a pat on the head and tells her goodnight, rolling over in his sleeping back and falling asleep quickly, just like he always does. She’s so disappointed that she can hardly stand it, and, even though she tries to go to sleep on her own, she can’t get over her disappointment and is soon reduced to tears.

It isn’t long before the sound of her sobbing wakes Ash back up. “What’s wrong?” he asks, immediately noticing her puffy eyes.

She sniffles hard and looks up at him, muttering, “I’ve always had feelings for you, as more than a Pokemon and a trainer. And even though I was happy just being by your side as a Pikachu, now that I’m...I’m not, I don’t want to waste the opportunity! But you really didn’t even notice me…”

“I noticed you,” he replies, pulling her into a tight hug. “What do you want?”

“Can I have a kiss first?” she asks tentatively. “On the lips?”

Ash nods softly, pulling back so that he can press his lips to hers. At first, she’s just content like this, but before he has the chance to pull back, she decides to do something to prolong the kiss. She deepens the kiss by pressing her tongue between his lips, working it into his mouth. Ash, while stunned at first, eventually catches on after enough coaxing, and returns the depth of her kiss, working his tongue into her mouth as well. Soon enough, the two of them have relaxed completely, and Pikachu feels her arousal overtaking her.

When the kiss finally breaks, she’s able to see the tent in Ash’s shorts and knows that he’s feeling the exact same way. Pleased, she says, “Now...I want you inside of me,” she says as she pulls his cock free and begins stroking him to a full erection.

“Huh? Inside?” he asks, visibly confused, and she spreads her legs, pointing between them. “Don’t you see the hole here?”

“Uh...right, right!” he says, and he climbs so that he’s on top of her, trying to figure out how to fit inside of her. However, he’s so thick and she’s so tight that they aren’t able to get very far.

“I have an idea!” she says quickly, not wanting to give up. “You should use your fingers to stretch me and your tongue to make me slippery!” Even as she speaks, her face goes so red that it matches her cheeks.

Ash does as she says, fingering her while he leans down to lick at her, clumsy due to his lack of experience. Still, she has just as little experience, and every bit of it leaves her more pleasured than she’s ever been before. She wraps her legs around his neck and tangles her fingers in his hair, her cheeks sparking as her pleasure mounts.

Her moans grow more and more incoherent until she’s reduced to, “Pi...pikapi!” and the like. Ash does what he can to keep up the things that he knows increase her pleasure, and it isn’t long before he brings her to orgasm, causing her to send out an electric shock that leaves him tingling all over.

This time, when he tries again, he is just barely able to fit inside of her, and she grits her teeth as he tears his hymen, pushing into her. He’s only able to fit half of his length inside of her, and though he’s overcome with pleasure, he notices fresh tears in her eyes and makes to pull out, not wanting to hurt her. Pikachu, however, says, “I’ll send you blasting off like Team Rocket if you even think about it.”

So he doesn’t pull out, and she recovers from the pain, before explaining to him how to push in and out, and he begins thrusting just as she instructs. It isn’t long before she’s reduced to a panting mess, writhing beneath him with her cheeks sparking once again.

“Harder,” she begs him again and again, “faster!” And Ash does as she asks until he’s battering against her cervix, harder and harder until he finally breaks through, pressing into her womb with such sudden force that they’re both sent into orgasm, with Ash spilling his seed deep inside of her and Pikachu letting loose her electricity in a Thunder Wave.

After she catches her breath, Pikachu rolls so that she’s on top of Ash, who is paralyzed from the sudden attack. “I’m sorry for shocking you,” she says, nuzzling against his chest, and it isn’t long before the two of them fall asleep together.

~X~

When he wakes up in the morning, the paralysis having worn off in the night, the first thing he notices is that the spell has worn off and Pikachu has returned to normal again. The second thing he notices is a yellow egg with black markings.

“Huh? Where did this ask from?” he asks in confusion, but Pikachu knows that it’s her egg, and that he’s the father.

She does her best to kiss him as she nuzzles him, wanting to express her gratitude for the night before.


End file.
